The Shinku Twins
by Dragoon Of Darkness
Summary: This is a remade of my story the crimson twins. With one teammate going against the village at the same time Naruto's past catches up with him. What will he do when it all comes down hill and how will he deal with his feelings for a red eye woman.
1. Chapter 1

Beta reader Blkdragon112

Hopeful you guys/girls like the remade of Crimson twins, I didn't feel it was really that good anymore so I remade it.

Anyway on with the story.

Naruto is walking to the ramen shop to eat his dinner like he does every day because the old man is nice and sometimes gives him free ramen. He is wearing his orange outfit that everyone just called his kill me outfit but he likes the color orange and on his back is a katana which is named the Shinku-Sora.

While he's walking he still gets all the stares from the villagers that see him walking passed them but he just makes a fist even if he won't show it but he's angry. He knows that he can't let anger and hate over take him because anger isn't the right way to do anything and he does know that all too well.

He came to a dead stop only when he can begin to hear someone crying. Naruto starts to walk to where he hears the crying coming from but when he gets to the place it was Kurenai sitting next to two graves as she was crying.

Naruto walked up to her and placed his hand gently on her shoulder. She feels someone hand on her shoulder then turns around to see who it was. She never would have thought that the owner of the hand would be Naruto Uzumaki of all people. She didn't know why he was out here but she didn't get a chance to ask him because when she started to look up at him Naruto just got down on his knees and pulled her into a hug.

One of the many things he dislikes was when a woman cried like this because he didn't want to see a woman crying. He just rubbed her back softly and gently trying to smooth her but he does look down at her eyes.

He knows that he hasn't seen her a lot over the time he's been a shinobi but he has done a few missions together with her team thanks to joint missions. She did visit him in the hospital a few times when he got hurt from mission or training.

Each time he had asked her why she visited him like this when his own team didn't even come by, but each time she just said she here to see someone. He knows that she was just lying each time but didn't want to push it and cause her to stop showing up at the time.

"It's ok Kurenai if you want to cry more I be here for you so let it all out. Don't hold anything in ok?" Naruto moved his head against hers showing her that he does care. She just moves her arms around him trying to let herself be comforted by him.

"Naruto-kun….. Thank you" she said back to the one holding her close but she does feel the warmth from him. The warmth that she just moved against too but her mind doesn't understand why she's letting her body do that.

"If you want someone to talk to about it, I will listen, that's what I do best after all" as he said that he starts to run his hands gently into her hair to calm her down. _"Naruto-kun really is a kind person but then again everyone knows that. I don't get how he can be so caring and kind after this entire village has done to him."_

"Thank you for that and doing this for me. Maybe I tell you tomorrow but for now I have to head home to rest up for tomorrow and my team." She told him while she gets out of his warm embrace but her eyes look at his eyes but her tear stain eyes show sadness still.

"Do you want me to walk you home Kurenai-chan? I don't mind if you want me to." Naruto asked in a caring tone of voice to her but with little bit of worried in his tone which did not go unnoticed by Kurenai._"Wait is he worried about me? No he just a softly to people he's friends with after all.""_

"I'll be fine Naruto-kun but thanks for asking to help walk me home." After she told him that all Naruto did was kiss her on the cheek and started to walk off. He didn't even know why he did that to her.

He knows he doesn't like her that way or does he? He shakes his head to clear his mind but looks back at where she's standing. "_Why did I kiss her on the cheek? Is it because I like her? I mean I have talked to her a lot in the hospital and outside few times."_

He stopped moving and closed his eyes. "_She is a nice woman unlike most of this village, she's always so caring when comes to me eating right and better. She does look great at that but also a skilled woman."_ He keeps on walking as he's getting deeper and deeper into his thoughts but get knock out when he sees a toy shop making him smile.

* * *

But with Kurenai who was now lost in her own thoughts thanks to him. _"Why did he kiss me on the cheek? Why did I enjoy the feeling of his lips on my cheek? He's too young for me to even let him do something like that to me."_

She looked at the two graves once more and wiped her tears away but she begins to head home at a slow pace taking in the cold night's air. She always did enjoy walking around at night because of how the air felt to her soft skin.

When she gets to her house she opened the front door slowly at first. She started to walk inside but only had to stop to take her shoes off her tired feet and drops them on the floor beside the wall after closing the door behind her.

She looked at the time that's on the wall then headed to go to her bedroom but stops once she gets to the door of the room and turns around to head into the living room. When she gets there she can see something on the table causing her to stare at it while moving closer to the black colored table.

Once she gets closer she can see it's a box that wrapped in red and orange wrapping paper but she just looked lost at it because it wasn't her birthday or anything. She also doesn't know how someone could have gotten into her house without leaving any sign of being in here.

"_Only one person that can do this and that's you Anko-chan but why give me a gift now?"_ She thought but when she sees the card on the box which proved her wrong. That's because the name on the card said it was from Naruto Uzumaki which made her smile.

But again she did not know why she smiled but she did not care either right now. She only wants to know what he could have given her like this and at this time of night. She opened the box and inside was a black fur teddy bear and a card. She picks up the card then put the teddy bear on the table next to the box. She opened the card and reads what it has to say to her but her smile still on her face.

_Dear Kurenai_

_I hope you're feeling better now and I also hope that this teddy bear helps you to even if it just a tiny bit at that. I'll be here for you and if you need someone to talk just come and talk as long as you want._

_I hope you like the teddy bear because I did not know what kind of animal to get you so I pick one that was same color as your beautiful hair. Hopeful you like the gift and don't dislike it because I don't know if you even like stuffed animals at all._

_But don't forget there are always people you can talk to about the things that are hurting you. No matter what you don't need to deal with that kind of pain alone and so don't try to push yourself in order to do so._

_Also ramen helps a lot; you may want to try eating some._

_From Naruto Uzumaki_

When she finally got done reading the letter from Naruto her smile was wider and brighter from what he had to say to her. She had no idea someone could be this thoughtful, like he has to her, in just one day.

She never had anyone do this for her beside Anko her best friend or Asuma but the only reason he's doing it so he can win her heart but not because he wanted to do something this meaningful. She looked at the card for the last time before putting it down on the table before the black teddy bear.

She just picked up the teddy bear and pushed it against her chest but she always did love stuffed animals even if she kept that hidden even to Anko. She doesn't want to know how much she would get teased by her best friend if she had ever found out about her like of them.

"_Thank you Naruto-kun its help a lot "_She just back down at the little teddy bear that's in her soft hands then goes back to her thoughts "_I guess this is why Hinata likes him so much because he sweet and kind wait a second why am I having this thoughts, he is younger than me by 13 years but he is so sweet to me"_ She stopped her train of thoughts but she does head to the bathroom and looks at herself in the mirror.

Her eyes are still somewhat sad but she just moves a finger against the bear's head only to let out another smile. She moved the bear so it wouldn't get wet from the shower. She then looked around her bathroom which was just a normal one at that but she does begin to strip off her clothes slowly.

Once she gets down to just her black panties and bra she starts to turn on the water to get it to the right level of warm. Once she finally gets it to the right level she takes her bra off then takes her panties off leaving her bare to the world. She truly enjoys the cold air the most when it hits against her naked fresh.

She steps inside the shower letting the warm water hit against her chest and breasts but she just moved her hand to her hair as she thinks about the card he gave her again. "So he thinks my hair is _beautiful hair? First time someone said my hair or eyes were beautiful before like that, it's sweet. "_

She runs her hands down her side to her ass then legs but back to her chest._"Yea it's always how my body is sexy or my breasts are great but never that, why am thinking of this? But I'm thinking of this in the damn shower of all places to be in?"_

She just shakes her head but just want rip her hair out because she can't even figure out why someone his age is getting to her like this. Once she's done with shower and dried herself out she wrapped a towel around her body and picks up the teddy bear. She walks out of the bathroom and goes inside her bedroom.

She lets the towel fall off her and lays the teddy bear on the bed before putting on a new pair of panties and bra. She then puts a nightgown on and lies down. She grabbed the teddy bear once more and moved it against her chest while she falls asleep.

* * *

Naruto who is sitting on his roof after dropping off the teddy bear to Kurenai but he can tell someone is now behind him. He quickly turned around to see a neko masked Anbu looking at him with a smirk behind her mask.

She has long purple hair and black eyes but she just sits down beside him with her hands on her lap but she does look into his eyes. "Thank you for taking good care of Kurenai-chan, not many people are truly nice to her."

He gave her a look like why causing the older woman to let out a howl of laugh. 'Because to them she's sexy and they just want to get her in bed." Now he understands but he just keeps looking at her then into the sky.

"That one thing you don't have to worry about me doing." She only gave a smirk of her lips before moving close to him. He didn't know what she was planning on doing but he didn't know what to do to get out of this.

"You sure I don't have to worry about you wanting to be with her? I already can see you enjoying being that close to her." Naruto blushed but looked away from her. He didn't even know himself why he's even blushing at that.

"It maybe because before I made it to a genin rank I met her a few times when she was walking Hinata to school or back home. She's always has been a kind and caring person telling me not to eat ramen all the time and healthy food." He gets to his feet and starts walking a little bit.

"I'm scared to trust again, first Itachi-onii who got me to believe in all life is good and has a reason to live. Then he just turned full upside down when he killed his clan because that isn't that Itachi that saved me, kept me safe from people while he was an Anbu. But that's the Itachi that gave me food and helped me but just had been a true friend to me." Naruto made a fist and just wished he could have known why.

"I don't know why Itachi did what he did either but I know he never wanted you to feel the pain you did for him leaving you." Yugao moved over to him and jus hugged him close to her and he just wraps his arms around her.

"If he never did what he did then we wouldn't be this close like we are now." Yugao smiled to him because thanks to her taking Itachi place for guarding Naruto the two of them have become close. They are a family in their eyes and no one can change that no matter what but Naruto just nodded his head.

"Just please if you ever do end up with her, just don't hurt her ok?" She asked in a pleading tone. He just looked up at her but smiled to her showing that he won't hurt her no matter what.

"You worry too much but guess it's time for us to sleep?" She nodded and watched him go back inside but she just closed her eyes and sat down.

"Your right Naru-kun I do worry too much but can't be help it when something like this happens but you really do like her." She goes back into the shadows after saying that to herself out loud.

Naruto finally gets back inside his bedroom and looks around but he does try to figure out why he's even thinking his way he is about Kurenai. It doesn't make any sense to him why her or why someone older than him. He just lets himself fall on his bed and fallen asleep fast.

"Naruto-kun it's time to wake up, you can't be late now." He hears a voice but doesn't know who it is but once he opens his eyes he can see Kurenai just in panties and bra hovering over him in his bed.

"Kurenai-chan why are you here and in my bed!" A shocked Naruto yelled but Kurenai just pouts but moves her hands to his chest. She slowly licks his earlobe with her hot breath he feels against his ear making him just stare at her.

She whispers into his ear. "Touch me please, don't make me wait any longer." She moved his hands to her breasts and he begins to play with them but can't believe this is really happening to me and right now.

She undid her bra letting him remove it then moving his mouth to her nipple sucking lightly and soft at first but she just moves down him stopping him from sucking any longer. Once she gets to his pants she slowly takes it off while staring at him.

That's when he can hear a beeping noise but when he realize what it was he finds himself on the floor off his bed and no Kurenai in view. His face just looks at the window of his room and just yelled out. "YOU GOT TO BE FUKCING JOKING ME! THAT WAS ONLY A DREAM!"

"_I need a long cold shower now."_ He gets up and heads for his shower hoping it will help him forget about that dream.

* * *

Kurenai wakes up but once she opens her eyes she can hear someone inside her house making her worried. When she gets to her feet she slowly makes her way to the source the sound but when she gets to the kitchen she sees Anko drinking and eating dango again.

"Don't do that to me." Anko smirked but looked at what she was wearing causing her smirk to even grow wider. "What with that smirk of yours? I know one thing about you and when you smirk like that it can't be good."

"I didn't know you had nightgowns like that?" She pointed at the nightgown which was a white color that just goes little bit passed her ass showing some of her panties and ass. Her chest was barely being covered as well causing Kurenai to just stare at her best friend.

"It was a gift from you or did you forget?" Anko just looked away with a little laugh because she had forgotten that but she does look back to her friend while eating dango.

"Guess what a little bird told me? More like a neko than a bird." Kurenai just sat down next to her on a chair but she didn't know what she meant by that because the only neko she knows is Yugao and what does she have to do with anything about this.

"Our little Naruto-kun gave you a gift and helped you." Kurenai blushed tenfold when she heard that but she just stared at the purple hair woman shocked. "Don't be so shocked or shy because she is after all his bodyguard." Kurenai gave her a questioning look because she didn't understand that at all.

"You didn't know? Naruto-kun first anbu bodyguard was Itachi in order keep him safe from the villagers and shinobi in our village. Then once he turned evil Yugao took over and since then she's became like a mother to him."

"How come she never told me that?" Anko shrugged her shoulders at her but she does look at her plate that now lacks dango. "You want to come with me to my team? We can get dango with them." Anko's eyes beamed and nodded her head as fast as she could.

"Hurry up and get changed so I can eat my dango!" Kurenai laughed but gets up and heads back to her bedroom where she changes into her normal clothes and once done heads back to see Anko waiting at the door.

* * *

Once Naruto gets to the training grounds he doesn't see anyone which didn't make any sense to him at all. "_Did they already go get a mission without me? Knowing those two I wouldn't be surprised at all."_

He now is heading towards the Hokage Tower to see if his team is waiting on a mission or something but he still can't get over the dream he had. "_Why am I of all people having that kind of dream? Do I really like her? I mean I met her few years ago and she was so nice but does it mean I like her?"_

He stopped at his favored ramen place only to see Ayame smiling at him and patting on the counter for him to come in. He sits down at the counter and orders a beef ramen. "How are you doing Naruto-kun?" She asked him in her normal friendly manner that he has came to be used to hearing from her.

"I'm going crazy with something that's been bothering me too badly lately." Ayame leans over the counter to him with a look on her face.

"What could it be that's bothering you this bad? I have never seen you act this badly about something." He looked away with a blush on his face causing her to grow a smirk but moved her finger to his nose to flick it.

"I have known someone for two years now but at first I thought she's just a nice and caring woman but now lately I have been thinking other things."Her smirk turned into a smile before she just flicks his nose again.

"Seem you starting to finally like a woman and not that banshee of a girl." He just looked back at her once more but shakes his head. Even if that was the case he still doesn't know what he should be doing right now.

"I still don't know what to do because I'm scared to see what she will do once she finds out, you know why." She just glared at him hard and leaned closer in to him but the glare never left making him just start to sweat under her glare.

"Don't ever think that like that do you hear me? These people are just fools to make you think that way but if you don't tell her, you may never get a chance to and regret it your whole life. So stop being a weakling and go tell her." She moved aside to let her dad put the bowl of ramen on the counter in front of Naruto.

"My daughter is right Naruto-kun. You need to tell her before you get old like me." He laughed before going back to cooking only for the two of them to stare at him in the back. Naruto just starts to eat his ramen but his mind still forced on Kurenai that it's scaring him badly.

He gets done and paid for the food but once he started to walk out of the stand Ayame came over to him before smiling. "No matter what happens just tell her ok? I bet she will feel the same way but don't chicken out or I may need to teach you lesson on how do things." She teased before going back to her job.

On his way to the Hokage Tower now he can see team eight leaving the dango stand but he looked at Kurenai the most. "_There is no way she could feel the same, I mean she older than me but also just so great."_

"Hey Naruto how come you're here without your team?" Hearing Kiba's voice knocked him out of his though but he does look back to the Inuzuka who has his partner on his head like always.

"Hello Kiba and no idea where they could be at, they weren't at the training grounds so figured to go to the tower to see." Naruto told him but he does look back to Kurenai now who just smiled at him like she always does as well.

"Hi Naruto " That was only thing he could make out with her stuttering and looking down but he just didn't' get why she was so shy around him.

"Hello" That was all that came out of the quiet Shino.

"Hello and thanks again Naruto for helping me before." He smiled to her but he just looks into her eyes for a few seconds because he really did like the color of her eyes. He does understand why her name Kurenai fits her so well.

"You're welcome Kurenai-chan and I would do it again anytime at that." Naruto said back to her in his normal caring tone but he does smile at how she reacted to that.

Kurenai was fighting down a blush because he just called her Kurenai-chan in front of everyone but that's when Team 8 started to walk passed him. Naruto was now looking at his crush from as she walked past him but he couldn't help but keep staring at her.

Kurenai sees him looking but only one thought that just kept coming to her mind but she didn't like it at all. '_Is he looking where most men do? If he is I going have to teach him a lesson about where not to stare at a woman"_

She thought to herself but she changed her feeling once she met his looks which she found out he was not staring at her body because he was looking at her eyes. "_He really isn't not like most men dam it stop it Kurenai with these thoughts I am too old for him but maybe I really am not but Hinata really loves him and I don't want to hurt her."_

She looks back at him and wonders to herself "_But does he like me? Why would someone his age even think of liking someone my age?"_

Sakura now is just running up to them and yelling at the top of her lungs but he doesn't know why she would be doing this. He didn't do anything today to piss off the crazy pink hair woman this bad.

"You need to do something Sasuke has left the village just now!" that made Naruto turn around in shock and fear. Shock because he didn't know that the fool would go that far for power but also fear that he will be the one to have to fight him because he knows he can beat Sasuke but he doesn't want to kill him.

"Tell me when!" Anger grows inside his eyes but also in his tone of voice because he pissed that his own teammate would be the one that backstabs the village like this. To leave the village and become a missing shinobi just like Itachi it pissed him off even more thinking about that.

"A few hours ago but Naruto go after him and bring him back please go and get him back. I need go tell Hokage-sama about this" Once she said that it was too late because he was already running to the gate. But he was stopped by someone that was covered in a crimson robe with black lines coming down the middle and a hood to cover his face.

Naruto didn't know who this guy is but he didn't like the fact that someone is now getting in his way like this. He didn't have time to fool around with this person who in his mind does have a good taste in clothes.

"Don't be so damn foolish Naruto, your friend is now a missing shinobi who left for power and nothing more." Naruto pull out his katana from his back and yell "Shinku-Sora clean my way for me! Leave something in my path!"

The man in the robe just draws his katana from his back under the robe then yelled back "Shinku-Umi now go and stop him!" Naruto who is now in shock from hearing what he just said. He just heard the word of his dead friend blade. He doesn't know how this person has that blade but no way in hell he's going to be keeping it for long.

Shinku-Sora = Crimson sky

Shinku-Umi = Crimson sea


	2. Chapter 2

Here we are, the next chapter for you guys.

beta by Blkdragon112.

Hopeful you guys keep liking this story and hopeful it's better than the first version that I made of it,

This is set at the time when Sasuke first left the village.

Only thing i changed when came to the story-line is their ages, in this rookie number are fourteen only two years older than they normal are in the show at this time.

* * *

"IF you fight him then you have to fight us as well." Kiba was about to move but Naruto looked at him with eyes that told him to back away from the two of them. "What is with that look Naruto? We are members of the same village, we help each other."

"That would be right under normal things but this fight. This fight is one that no one else can join and mine alone. He has the blade that belongs to Seigi for which I can't let anyone fight this battle. I'm the one that failed him two years ago and this only way I can make it up." Naruto rushes again at the hooded man but only for him to dodge out of the way of Naruto's attack.

Naruto kept on trying but only to keep on missing but he didn't understand it at all. "_How can he keep dodging me? How does he know when and where I'm going to attack? How the hell does he know my fighting style this well?"_

As Kurenai saw this she was worried that she was going to lose Naruto in this fight._"Naruto please don't die and why am I so worried about him? Is it because I'm starting to like him?_She shakes her head and goes back to looking at the fight in front of her.

"How do you have that blade? Seigi died two years ago I failed to save him! Tell me how and why you even have that blade!" Naruto was starting to cry from the pain of thinking of the past but changed at the man and tried hitting him in the neck with Shinku-Sora but he was blocked by the Shinku-Umi and pushed back.

The man just stared back with his face still covered hiding himself from the world but he does walk closer to Naruto with his katana still in his hand. "Tell me why do you think you failed this person named Seigi?"

Naruto just kissed his teeth with few years coming down his sides of his face. "Because I wasn't strong enough to keep him safe that day, we were teammates that kept each other safe but I failed him!"

Kurenai face just looked so sad when she see the tears coming down his face like that but she just didn't know what to do for him right now. "_Naruto, losing someone hurts, but you can't keep blaming yourself for it. Blame and regret will only make you lose too much and end up in even more pain."_

"Do you think he would want you to blame yourself? Do you think he would want you do act like this about his death? A person who takes up a katana and trains in the way of the sword knows they will die one day, at least he died in battle isn't that right?" Naruto just grew more pissed at what this person was telling him even if it was all true.

"Who the hell do you think you are to talk like you know anything about me? You know nothing of me or him! You will pay for even thinking you do." Naruto grabbed the handle of the katana harder and just attack but he got forced back thanks to his vision being clouded thanks to the tears.

After Naruto was pushed back the man took off his robe he is wearing a crimson sleeveless shirt and crimson colored pants with what seem be black flames on them. His short hair is bright red color also with sliver eyes. After seeing him Naruto start to cry more while he became in deep shock to what he's seeing in front of him.

"Seigi-kun you're alive! How in the world are you still alive? I just can't believe this at all but why didn't you come back sooner?" He let out more tears while he's bombing Seigi with his questioning hoping to get some answers out of his died friend.

"That is right Naruto-kun I am still alive only thanks to the eight tail wolf demon sealed inside of my body." He puts his hand on Naruto's shoulder but looked at him because he truly never wanted him to feel this much pain or regret when he thought he had died that day.

"I'm sorry that I left for two years Naruto-kun I never meant for you to blame yourself for that day. I would never have wanted you to think you were the one to blame for me almost dying that day." Seigi let out a smile but Naruto tears just kept coming out because he didn't know if he should be happy or sad.

"I didn't leave for no reason, I left in order to help someone who needed help and badly. He needed my help too much for me to just go back and tell you that. For that I'm sorry but I just had to help him." Naruto now looked into his eyes clueless to just that this could have been because he never met anyone that needed his help that bad.

"Who did you know that needed this much help? I hope that you helped him in the end and nothing bad happened to him." Naruto asked his old dead friend but he just stared back at him for a few seconds.

"Don't worry you will see him soon but his name is Tenshi and that snake bastard we both hate was testing things on him." Seigi makes a fist when he thinks of that asshole for all he has done to Tenshi but also what he has done to him.

"I got him out after he put the curse mark on his neck because I had got there too late to stop him from doing it" After Seigi said that he helped Naruto up but he was shocked to see that once he got to his feet he had he ran to his crush Kurenai which once he got there he started to cry on her chest.

He didn't know why his body just ran over to her but he does take in the warmth of her body but he can't seem to stop his break down. First his teammate leaving then his best friend comes back from the death. It just was too much to take with all at once like thus but he can feel Kurenai isn't going anything to push him away which makes him glad.

Which by doing what he just did made a lot of people head turned after seeing Naruto run to their sensei and putting his head on her chest but the big shocker was that she letting him. Kurenai only thoughts she has right now are "_I am here for you Naruto just like you're here for me. Take as long as you need Naruto-kun."_

"It is going be ok Naruto-kun and you don't need to blame yourself for it anymore, so let yourself go and cry out all the pain and blame you have been holding inside of you. Don't worry I'm here for you for as long as you need me." She starts to rub his head softly trying to comfort him the best she can outside with everyone staring at them.

She does blush at her student staring at her like that but she does notice Sakura just giving her and Seigi a hateful glare. "_Is it because he's not running after Sasuke right now? Is she that much of a bitch to her own teammate right here?"_

Seigi also noticed the glare at him but he doesn't' even care what this pink hair genin thinks at the moment or ever at that. "You're going say something or just glare at me like that? Sorry you're not my kind of girl that I like either."

"I'm not talking to you. You are just getting in the way of everything." Seigi just shrugs his shoulders at him and goes back to looking at Kurenai and his best friend.

"Let me ask Seigi-san is it true what you say that you have the eight tail wolf demon inside you? I never heard of a wolf being one of the tailed beasts before." She asked because she just had to know that only because like she just said there hasn't been any record of a wolf demon being one of the nine demons.

"My demon isn't part of the tailed beasts; he's just a normal eight tailed demon wolf not strong like the chakra demons." He told her before looking down at Naruto who is still holding his head against the woman's breasts.

"_I see, so he has found it, the one thing you had always wanted in your life Naruto. I'm glad you finally found it._" Seigi smiled at the scene of Naruto crying and holding onto Kurenai. Seigi goes back into his thoughts_ "Yes he has found his first love good job Naruto, just don't lose it by doing something dumb."_

"So tell me Seigi-kun are you going to be a shinobi now? Then we can go back to being the Shinku twins again?" Naruto asked his old friend but his face was still buried in Kurenai breast only for her keep blushing more by the minute.

"_Why am I letting him put his face deeper in there? I have never let anyone touch my breasts before let alone what he's doing right now. I just wanted to comfort him not this, but my body won't let me stop him."_She looked down at his him and just moved her hand back to his head rubbing it while she listens to the two friends talk.

"That's right Naruto-kun the Shinku twins are back for good this time so don't worry anymore about it. Also now that your teammate left the village like he did without even caring about who he hurt or backstabbed." He stopped talking because he knows Naruto still feel pain and anger that Sasuke just left but he knows he's being mean by saying it so soon but it had to be said to him.

Naruto just moved his eyes to Kurenai because he does know Sasuke only cared about himself but it still hurt like hell that he would do something like this. He always known that his teammate only cared for power to kill Itachi but he never would truly though he go this far. Yes he had ideas how far he would have gone but none of them was this bad or gone this far like the fool has done now.

"The reason I say this to you because for two reasons you need to let him and move on with your life. But also you now can join my team with Tenshi that's if the Hokage lets us be shinobi. I don't know if she will or not till I try once we get there." Once Seigi told him that he heads to the Hokage Tower but he can see Naruto pulling Kurenai along with him forcing both him and Kurenai to laugh little bit.

"Team eight, I'll meet you tomorrow to talk about the mission that we will be having, so don't be late. I can't have you being late for missions so don't make me unhappy by not being there on time." She said while she looked back at her genin team but she start letting him drag her more with a smile on her face.

All three of them together at once say "Yes sensei."

Their thoughts right now have a mix of emotions but shock is one that all of them share together but some have other dark emotions in it.

Hinata only stared at the back of her sensei because she didn't understand any of this at all. "_Why is sensei so close to my Naruto? And why did she let him put his head on her chest! Why sensei! This doesn't make any sense at all, she's too old for him but yet they're so close!"_She was hurt with a mix of anger while seeing this in front of her play out.

Shino for the first time didn't know what to believe because his sense of logic didn't make any sense right now to him. "_Are they dating each other or just being friendly? But if they are dating each other then why is she dating someone half of her own age?"_

Kiba couldn't help but let a little laugh come out of his mouth because he didn't understand this either but to him it just funny. "_So they are hidden lovers or something? I can't believe this is happening because my sensei's dating someone my own age. It's just too much not to laugh a little at."_

Sakura on the other hand was pissed off to the max making her just want to hit something or something but she starts to walk off to find her sensei. "_That damn bitch made him forget all about going and bringing Sasuke-kun back! How dare he do something like that? I'll make Kakashi-sensei force him to go after him but that asshole also stopped him but they will pay for this."_

Once the three of them get inside the Hokage Tower and in front of Tsunade she just looked at them but more at Seigi because he doesn't have a headband showing he's not a member of her forces. "Who are you? Why are you two here?"

"My name is Seigi Uchiha I would like to join this village, but also my teammate Tenshi would also like to join." Tsunade's eyes look at him hard because she knows who he is from the stories Naruto had told him about his past.

"Shouldn't you be died? But also who is this Tenshi person?" Seigi sits down while Kurenai sits down with Naruto still holding her with head on her chest causing her to smile. She can tell that he's calmed down maybe to calm now.

"Thanks to the demon in which kept me alive after what happened. Tenshi you asked who he is so I'll tell you, he was once a student of your teammate till I freed him from that bastards control." She didn't know if she wanted to trust someone that from there but she does know everyone is given a 2rd chance in life.

"Tell me why should I allow someone like Naruto-kun to join your team? Is it just because one of his teammates left? He does still have another teammate and a sensei still doesn't he? So tell me why should I allow this?" Tsunade moves her hands under her chin which she waits for him to speak.

"We're the Shinku twins because me and him are the best katana tag team fighters here! But the biggest reason is because we're like brothers also we once were a team but that was two years ago before all things went to hell!" Seigi yelled at her causing her to just glare at him because he had the balls to yell at the leader of this village like that.

Naruto right now is to busy in the arms of a red eye women to notice the yelling because he was feeling like he dead and went to heaven. Kurenai on the other hand just keeps rubbing his head while she watches the two of them but she was shocked as well he did have the guts to yell at her like that.

"You do know yelling at the leader of a village isn't a good way to be allowed in right?" He just stared at her. "But it is also a way to show just how much you care about someone. I'll let this happen but don't do anything to make me regret it."

She looked over to Kurenai but her lips turn into a smirk. "Tell me Kurenai-chan why is Naruto-kun in your hands like that with his head on your breasts?" She couldn't help but look away from her eyes right now.

"That because Hokage-sama Naruto was crying because of finding out that Seigi didn't die. That he didn't have blame himself for his death anymore but for why he's still here like this. That well because he doesn't seem to want to let go of my body." That's when both Seigi and Tsunade start laughing loud but these two laughing only made Kurenai's face turn a little red but smile down at him.

"Kurenai-chan you smell nice and feel so warm." Naruto said as he pushed himself on her closer. Which made her blush deeper red then Hinata gets around Naruto._"Why am I blushing why me the ice queen that's never had sex before or let anyone come close to having sex with me or have more than three dates because most men are all perverts. But maybe Naruto not like that just maybe wait no bad thoughts again no more thinking of that but is not the same he sweet and kind but Hinata loves him and if I do anything she will hate me."_As she in her thoughts she looks down at him and smiled_._

She was happy he looked so peaceful right now even if it was making her blush badly thanks to what he's doing to her. She slowly rubbed his head once more but she stopped when Tsunade started to smile to her.

"And by the way Kurenai can you take Naruto home because he is asleep on your chest which to me he looks like he enjoying himself. I guess we can call him one lucky boy for being that closed to you." Tsunade asked/teased her making the poor woman blush even harder while looking down at the sleeping Naruto.

"Yes Hokage-sama, I'll take him home right now." She gets to her feet still holding the sleeping boy in her arms.

After Kurenai and a sleeping Naruto left the Hokage tower Seigi stays behind but he does look at the woman in front of him. "I also need talk to you about few things that may happen later in the future."

"What might these things be?" She glared at him almost threat at that but he just stares back without even bothered by it.

"I will talk to him so he doesn't go after Sasuke, he nothing but a backstabber and it will only cause Naruto more pain trying to get a fool like that to see the truth. He left his home for power and now it's time for Naruto to left him in the past." Tsunade gets up and walked over to the window of the office which she puts her hand against the glass.

"Thank you then, I have seen Jiraiya try to his best to bring back our teammate but no matter he kept failing and now he finally realized that he's too gone to be saved. It destroyed himself inside so badly after each fail tried he did." She smiled at him before she sees him getting up and leaving the room making her just moving her eyes move to the photo of Minato.

At the dango place where Kakashi was sitting with Anko also with them was Gai and Lee. Both Anko and Kakashi don't even know why they have to put up with both Gai and Lee at one time because having to deal with one of them was hard enough let alone both at once.

That's when they just start to see Sakura coming to them but was pissed off most likely because of Naruto again. Kakashi just shakes his head because this always happens when it comes to dealing with Sakura but he wishes she just learn how to get over things and control her anger.

"Tell me now what did Naruto do this time Sakura?" Kakashi asked the pink hair girl really not wanting to know what happened this time. It's not like he doesn't care it's just this happens to many times that he really doesn't want to hear any more of it.

"When I had told him Sasuke-kun left the village which he started to go after him but an asshole name Seigi stopped him and made him stop thinking of bring Sasuke back. The after all that the bitch of a teacher of team 8 was holding Naruto like her boy friend and that made him stop going after Sasuke even more." Kakashi was shocked that Kurenai of all people did that to Naruto but Anko just smirks.

Both Gai and lee are now yelling about how youthful Seigi and Kurenai were for helping Naruto not do something foolish only to make everyone just look away scared when they see the sunset effect.

"It's really not nice to talk about people behind their back and if you want to call anyone a bitch like that then it would be you pink haired bitch. There also the fact that I don't think my brother Naruto-kun would like you calling the woman he loves a bitch" Kakashi studies Seigi seeing what he would do but so far he doesn't seem to be a threat to Sakura even if he wouldn't blame him if he did become a threat to her.

"It's you and what you are doing here also, what do you mean he loves her! He only loves me because that fool always tries asking me out like a damn fool." Sakura shout at him but he just rubbed his ears and gave her a look that said what the hell with your loud fucking mouth.

"I love dango and like I said he loves her. But you need get your mouth checked because no one should be allowed to yell like that. Are you part howling monkey or something?" Sakura grow even more pissed that but she starts to make a fist while looking at him as he sits down beside Anko.

That shocked everyone there. For one someone had the balls to sit that close to Anko also they just heard that Naruto loves Kurenai Yuuhi. No one would have guessed that he would start liking someone like that.

"Who said you can sit here little boy but also Kurenai-chan has someone that loves her that good to hear?" Anko teased him but she is also glad that she was right about these two liking each other but does give her more ammo to tease her with.

"I thought I would sit next to a beautiful woman or is that not allowed to do? By the way my name is Seigi." Anko blushed little bit but just gave him a deadly glare for causing her to blush of all things. He smirked back to her but Sakura just hit the table where he was sitting forcing him to look up to her face.

"I thought you would be with that friend you call Tenshi that one you said has the curse mark" As Sakura said that it made Anko go into shock but Seigi on the other hand becomes pissed with his hand making a fist at this foolish bitch in front of him.

"You're a dumbass bitch do you know that? You don't ever go around saying that shit don't they teach you anything in Shinobi School or maybe you just did not listen and thought about getting fucked everyday and hour of your life by that Sasuke asshole that left the village for power because he too greedy just like all backstabbers?" Sakura just glares back with her hands both in fists now but Seigi on the other hand eyes were turning silted.

"What is so wrong if people know that he has a curse mark? But how dare you talk about Sasuke like that he is a hell of a lot better then you!" Seigi at this point was getting pissed to his max which he closed his eyes and opened them but this time he had the Sharingan but it had all three signs in his eyes which means he has mastered his bloodline.

This only shocked everyone around him that there was another living and breathing Uchiha in the village but he stands back up only to move closer to the pink hair girl. If it wasn't for the fact he would go to jail this girl would have been died by now.

"Sorry little pinky but he's not better than me and do you want know why he's never going be better than me?" She nodded her head but only glared at him with anger eyes after doing so but he just shakes his head at the fool.

"He has given himself to power which he backstabbed his home and team for but you better never go and tell people about Tenshi's curse mark, you got no damn right. Do you hear me? You got no damn right to even speak of it." Seigi then closes his eyes and opens them again but with normal eyes.

"What's wrong? People will hate him and make his life like a living nightmare just like they had done to me!" This new outburst did not come from Seigi but a pissed off beautiful Anko. Seigi looking at her but he then noticed her curse mark on her neck which he now understands why she's doing this.

He starts to put his hand on her shoulder to calm down her a little causing him to smile at her. She looks at him and wonders why he is trying to help her because no one has ever done that to her but a few people that she calls her friends.

She didn't know who this person was but she is glad that at least he's being nice to her but she keeps on looking into his eyes. Eyes that seem to draw her force to them without even caring what's going on with the world. She goes back to the real world once she heard the genin talking again to them.

'I see now that the new Naruto's team is two demons and a curse mark user, what a great team you will make." That shocked everyone and pissed off Anko ever more which her thoughts now are_ "I going kill this pink bitch and I'm starting to like this Seigi person but why is he so nice to me?"_She then looked at him once she realized what she had said about him_ "demon?"_

"Seigi you have a demon inside of you?" Kakashi asked him the million dollar question that was on Anko's mind right now. She waited for him to speak because she wants to know just what kind of person he is.

"Yes I have the eight tailed wolf in me because my clan the Uchiha thought it would be a great idea to give one of their clan a demon. My demon isn't a charka beast like Naruto's one because mine is just a normal demon." Kakashi stared at him because he always believed only demons in the world at been the chakra beast ones but to think there are even more was a though that even scared him.

"But also me and Naruto are like brothers, we are known as the crimson twins and I think I should take her away before she kills this pink bitch which I would enjoy seeing." He helps Anko out of her chair and slowly takes her over to the park but her eyes just force on him


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is beta by Kumar9900

Hopeful you guys keep liking this story and giving me feedback on your thoughts of it.

Back to Kurenai who is still walking with Naruto in her arms, she trying to remember where he lives. She never has been inside his place but she had talk to him outside his door about him eating better or about behaving.

When she finally found Naruto place which she then opens it by taking the keys out of his pocket and moved to unlock the door. She can feel him starting to move in his sleep which causes her to giggle at him. She never had seen Naruto look this peaceful before making her also smile to him.

When she finally walked inside to see what kind of place he lives in that's when she told herself _"He can't live like this anymore because no one could live like this and how dare the village treat him this bad! And I do have a 2__nd__bedroom I'm not using."_ After she told herself that she walks out of the place with Naruto in her arms still asleep.

She looks down at him before just shaking her head. "_How can you put up with all of this? How can you survive like this? It just isn't right to anyone no matter what. You truly are one strong person Naruto-kun."_

After a while he starts to talk in his sleep she gets out of her thoughts and blushes at what he said._"_Kurenai-chan thank you and you feel so safe and warm._"_after he said that she was happy that he was asleep because her whole face and neck was a pure red color that match her crimson eyes then she starts walking back to her own house._"Why am I doing this? Why dammit? Do I like Naruto? But Hinata loves him? She would hate me if I start being with him, what should I do?"_

Now with Anko and Seigi once they finally get inside the park without her killing Sakura much to both of their disappointment.

"Can I ask you something? What is your name because I would like to know what it is?' he asked the purple hair angel beside him. His eyes were forced to look into her eyes because they seem to just mesmerize him but that only made her look away with small blush.

"If you really want to know that badly my name is Anko Mitarashi and don't you dare forget that." she told him with the last part made him smirk by her little taunt kind of tone of voice only for her to pout to him.

"That's one pretty name and my full name is Seigi Uchiha." He then grabbed her hand softly. Anko blushed because one he had called her name pretty, she wasn't used to being called nice things only insults and also the 2nd thing is he holding her hand.

"Thank you for getting me to calm down but why you're holding my hand like this? You truly are one strange guy." She asked him in her normal teasing way only for him blush at her words while still holding her hand.

"I just feel like to holding your hand. Why is it a crime to hold a beautiful woman's hand?" Her cheeks start to flush pink; she just looked at him sharply before looking away because she didn't want to tell him the truth.

"No it's not wrong, not at all." While she said that to him she blushed thanks to all the heat that coming to her face._"That's the 2__nd__time he called me beautiful but I feel like he really means it not just saying it like most guys do."_

"That really is good to hear from your lips." He looked into her eyes once more and this time he doesn't stop looking. Anko begins to stare back into his eyes as well but she looks away because this was too scary for her.

"You do know that you can go now right? I'm going to be fine now so you don't need to worry at all." she told him but he wouldn't let go of her hand. '_Why isn't he letting going? What is up with him because this getting too scary that someone I don't know why he is caring about me like this?'_

"Let's go somewhere to talk because I know you're not fine, don't try getting out of it by telling me that you are fine. I wasn't just born yesterday you know." she slowly nodded to him but her eyes do show some happiness now that someone cared about her.

"Fine you win and we can go to my place if you want." She said and she blushed but hid it quickly before he could see it. She didn't want her reputation of being sadistic to get ruined by being soft like this around someone she only met.

"Sure that will work as well." After he got done saying that he had thought of him and Anko being alone in her place and that made him blush a little bit of red.

Back with Naruto and Kurenai when she gets to her house but she does look down at her once more because she doesn't know how he can handle all of it. "_How can anyone handle being sane after a life like his_' it just made her shocked that a human being can_._

She slowly opened her door and walked inside only to close the door and heads to the 2nd bedroom then lays him down on the bed. When she is done putting the covers over him she kissed his cheek then she walks out of the room.

She was now lost in thought_ "Why did I kiss him on the cheek? Why am I doing all this to begin with?"_ She then walked inside her room and got dressed into her night clothes which was a crimson silk night dress that shows a lot if anyone see her wearing It they would see a nice show of her chest.

She lies down on her bed but she just looked at the walls of her room because she can't seem to stop thinking of him. "_Do I truly have feelings for you Naruto-kun? How can I ever tell you, you are so much younger than me?"_

At Anko place the two of them just stop at the door but Seigi does look over at her because he does think she's beautiful. "_You aren't alone in this world Anko-chan, people like us need to stick together."_

She opened the door to her place which she then walked inside with him. He just looked at her then closed the door behind them. Both of them can see the mess on the floor causing him to smirk but she just blushes a few shades of red.

"I'm sorry for mess on the floor but I hope you don't mind. I haven't had time to really clean up thanks to missions" Seigi just smirked before starting to clean up the mess only for her to look at him with a shocked face.

"What do you think you're doing?" She shattered at that only for him to give her a little laugh before throwing the empty dango bags into the thrash. He looked to see few pairs of black thongs on the ground only for her to blush and quickly take her underwear and other clothes off the ground and put them in the clothes bin.

"I guess I just learned something new about you Anko-chan right?" She walked to over him with a face that said shut up now or it will result in pain. They kept cleaning the floor until the two of them were finally finished, seeing as it had taken a long time she just quickly told him sorry.

"You don't need to say sorry about this at all silly. I'm more than glad to help you clean up." Seigi replied then moved him and her to the couch which he then sat her down and sat beside her.

"But Anko-chan tell me what is bothering you because I been friends with Naruto and which is now why I can see right through someone masks also I can see you have a mask to hide your true feelings" He just rubs her back making her feel more relax and comfort even though she had no idea why she can feel this way around him.

"That's because everyone hates me because of my sensei backstabbing the village but the worst part is that they still think I still work for him because of the curse mark but I don't work for him." He can now see her mask slowly falling down only for him to pull her head to his chest for her to keep her head against.

She looked up at his eyes before closing her own eyes letting out warmth she hasn't felt in a long time. "_Why am I breaking down in front of him like this? Why do I let him get to me? I'm Anko for crying out loud if anyone could see me they would think the world is ending. But I don't care right now."_

"I truly hate him with my whole heart and soul, I hate him that badly for what he had done to me and I want to kill him but I can't since I'm not strong enough." While she was talking two things happened one she dropped her mask fully which he just seen her dropped her mask all the way now and after seeing that

He just then pulled her into a hug. He was now holding but that's when she starts crying on his chest. "Thank you Seigi-kun, I just wish that they would treat me batter and not call me snake whore and bitch because I not a whore I never had sex" When she realized what she had just told him her face turned red tenfold but he just looked at her eyes.

"There is nothing wrong about not having that yet so you don't need to worry so much about telling me that." He laid back on the couch then let her lay on his chest he starts to run his hands through her purple beautiful hair which made her look up at him and smile.

"For someone that a kid also younger than me you act grown up and way past your age maybe even my own age." She just simply put her head back down on his chest and closed her eyes. But he can hear that she's fast sleep within minutes of laying on top of him causing him to smile for her before joining her in sleep.

The next morning with Naruto who is still sleeping inside the 2nd bedroom of Kurenai's place. When Naruto wakes up but once he looked around that when he noticed something that really not a good thing.

_"This is not my place but I think this looks like …Kurenai!"_His thoughts stop when he realizes that he was really in Kurenai home because of the photo next to the bed of her and Anko.

_"How the hell did this happen"_Is the only thoughts he had when he got up from the bed and walked to the other bedroom that his goddess was sleeping in. When he opened her bedroom door the sound woke her up from it but when she was rising herself in bed Naruto seen full view of her chest that made him have a little nosebleed.

She saw his nosebleed and starts to try to figure out why he had one in the first place. She then looked to where his eyes were staring at only the she realized just what she was wearing right now giving off a perfect view of her chest. "_I should have had a bra on but it is cute seeing him get a nosebleed just for little old me. Why do I even think it's cute? What the hell going on with me?_" Kurenai was in a battle with her own thoughts right now not noticing that he's still staring at her.

"Now Kurenai-chan can you please tell me just how I ended up in your place? I don't remember coming to your house at all." Trying his best to stop staring at her great bust but when he finally gets away from them he looked inside her beautiful breath taking crimson eyes that he has come to love.

"When I walked into your place and saw how it looked like I thought you would be better off living here with me. I do have a 2nd bedroom that I'm not using and I just though you would like the idea." She tried to cover herself up with a blushing face but once she gets to her feet she didn't seem care about it at all.

She moved over to him without noticing that her nightgown was still slightly showing her chest and little bit of her nipple but her only force was on the person in front of her. Once she gets over to him she just looked at him trying figure out just what he will say now to her.

"Thank you Kurenai-chan for doing that and I'd love to stay with you." When he tried to go for the door his foot hit something on the ground only to then fall towards her. When he crashed into her and both of them fell onto her bed but Naruto realized that their lips are locked into a kiss. Naruto moved his tongue inside her mouth and wrapped his tongue around hers which made her moan.

This is what both of them secretly wanted from each other causing Kurenai's arms to go around his back moving him against her harder. Her tongue just moved around his starting a tongue war while his hands move to her sides and lower to her behind,

When the kiss ended both of them have a blushing deep red faces but they look away from each other. "I'm sorry" both of them said at the same time only to make their blush even worse when they look at each other.

"I need go to team meet but I'll see you later." He told her with his face still being blushing thanks to the kiss they had. He walked out the door leaving a shocked Kurenai with her thoughts._"Why did I let him kiss me and why did I let him put his tongue in my mouth do I really like him but I'm too old and Hinata loves him. More of question is why did I put my tongue in his mouth and push him harder against me?"_

She moved her finger to her lips only to form a smile on her lips while she's thinking about what had just occurred but she looked over at the teddy bear that still on her bed. She sat down on the edge of the bed and picked the little bear up into her hands.

"_Naruto-kun you so shy but so gentle, how could I even fall for someone so young? Is it truly right for me? We are shinobis after all and our lives don't really make sense when we kill at young age like this."_She looked at the bear once more before putting it back on her bed and slowly got up from her bed once more.

She went to her dresser to get her clothes in order to meet her team later but her thoughts just kept going back to him. "_What should I even do? Should I tell her? Will she hate me for doing this?"_the feeling of her student hating her now truly getting to her but she just looked back at the bear smiling before changing into her clothes.

XxXxX

Anko starts to wake up in the arms of someone younger than her but when she looked at him she smiled then kissed his cheek to wake him up. She didn't know why she had kissed him again but she kept on smiling after she did.

"Hello Anko-chan, how did you sleep?" He asked her once he had woken up to see her smiling face only to cause him to smile right back at her.

"Hello Seigi-kun I slept very nicely but you should go ahead and tell me how come you stay here all night?" She asked him in a teasing way. Only for him to just run his hand down her back much to her liking the feeling of his hands going down her back.

"Well that's well I just didn't not want to wake you up only because you looked so lovely when you're asleep but also you feel soft and warm so I stayed here." He told her with his face blushing harder after each word he said to her.

"So I feel warm and looked lovely asleep? I wonder what else you had thought about me while I was asleep." she asked him having a little bit of pink in her cheeks. "_You're the first to ever tell me that but why do I want to hear it more from you?"_

"Yes only because it's true and I'm also happy you're not wearing your mask anymore" He just simply runs his hands over her face softly and up to her purple hair. That only caused her to blush even harder with her lips smiling even more brightly to him.

"Gaki you do know I am older then you? He nodded and quickly kissed her on her lips. He slides his tongue inside her mouth and Anko warped her tongue around his even though she had no idea why she letting him do this to her. She didn't even know why she's even kissing him back either to her it made no sense at all.

"_I don't know why, I don't know how this happened but I don't want lose this feeling or warmth. The warmth I been wanting for so long."_She kissed him deeper while she can feel his hands going around her lower back.

This was the warmth both of them longed for and now they are finally feeling it together and neither one of them wanted to lose it. They didn't care about age or anything that people may think about them or say to them only wanted this together.

"Why did you do that?" she was scared that this was a joke and was going to get hurt again. She didn't want to feel that kind of pain again no matter what she didn't want to go through that hell over again.

"Because I like you and that's why I kissed you." He told her but all she was hoping for was that this is for real now. She looked at his eyes trying to see if there was any lie but she couldn't find any lie in his eyes.

"But tell me why me? I am just damaged goods." Once she said that she looked away from him but he moved hand to her chin to turn her in order to face him. He gave her another kiss that was filled with his feelings for her.

"Don't ever say that you are damaged goods and I know that you're a kind and caring person but that is why I like you a lot also I want to be with you for as long as I can." He then hugged her close to him with his head on her head.

"You truly really like me? You're not trying to lie right now to me? She pushed her head onto his chest hoping with all her heart that this truly was real right now. She wanted it to be real and to be cared about like she had always wanted in her life.

"Yes really because it's not a lie that something I would never do to you. I would never lie to you Anko-chan." He runs his hands thrown her purple hair again only for her to kiss him softly on his lips before looking inside his eyes.

"I have to go to the Hokage tower now even though I really don't want to get off from my new bed." she told him with a hint of teasing in her voice only for him to just smirk back to her but give her one more kiss on the lips.

"You're in lucky because I also have to go there to Anko-chan. Why don't you come with me?" She nodded and got off from him letting him get to his feet. The two of them leave her place and head for the tower.

When they get inside the tower Seigi sees something causing him to smirk and walk over to the person in front of him. "Tenshi-kun you're here already!" Seigi yelled over to a boy with black short hair with two green eyes wearing blue sleeveless shirt with long black pants he also has a katana on his back.

"Yes I'm here and also thank you for saving my life because without you then I would never be here right now." Tenshi bowed his head to him only to make Seigi sigh and look at his teammate because he didn't need to be thanked for what he had done.

He would have done it again if he need to but he moved his hand over to Anko who is now beside him. "Don't thank me because I did it in order to help you and not to be thanked. I do have someone to introduce you to, Tenshi-kun meet Anko-chan. Anko-chan this is Tenshi-kun"

"Hello Tenshi it's nice to meet one of Seigi's friends." Anko said to the boy in front of her.

"Hello Miss Anko" he replied to her in a normal manner to her when he heard footsteps coming from behind them. Naruto walks into the room right as the footsteps got louder.

"Seigi-kun I need help and I really need help fast." Naruto just looked at his best friend only for Seigi to stare back at him. He didn't know why he could be asking for his help so soon like this but he wasn't going to say no to his best friend when he needed help.

"What is wrong with you this time?" Seigi did ask him but his face had a smirk on his lips because he seemed act shy right now.

"Did something bad happen with you and my friend Kurenai-chan?" Anko asked in a teasing way but that's when Naruto told them the story and he got two smirks from both Anko and Seigi but he just looked away shyly.

"Do you really like her that much?' Asked the smirking Anko but on the inside she was happy that her best friend was finding someone that cared about her. She knows that both she and Kurenai needed the same thing and they finally have it.

"I don't like her because I've loved her for the last two years, I just realized that. I thought that I didn't have feeling for her but now I realized that's how I felt all this time. I thought at first that she was nice and pretty but now I understand how I feel." Naruto stated to them as he started to blush really bad shade of red.

"We'll then go ahead tell her Naruto-kun because if you don't you may lose your only chance." Seigi told him before moving Naruto in front of his new teammate.

"Tenshi-kun this is Naruto-kun he is going to be our 3rd teammate but he also the one I told you about. He and I are known as the Shinku twins" Once Seigi got done talking Tenshi just nodded his head to them.

That's when the Hokage entered looking at each one of them with a smile on her face but beside her is Shizune. "You three are now a team and here are your headbands and your sensei is Anko-chan." That only shocked both Naruto and Tenshi but it does leave Anko along with Seigi who are smiling and looking at each other.

Seigi turned to look at the Hokage before giving headband back to her with her face showing confusing. "I'm sorry but I can't wear that headband because I'm going wear my village's headband." After Seigi said that Tsunade nodded and Seigi put a headband on that had sign for lava.

"I may be the last of my village but I won't forget where I came from and I maybe a Uchiha but that only because my father is from the clan who put demon in me at age of 2 then threw me away with my mother into the village of lava so to me that village is my home and this village isn't" Anko just rubbed his head causing him to stare at her hard only for Tsunade to laugh.

"How the villagers die out Seigi?" This came from Naruto who didn't know that his brother's village was killed like this.

"That would be because the same man that had given both Tenshi-kun and Anko-chan the curse marks. He was one that sent sound ninjas to attack my village. I was only six at the time but I still remember the bloody day. My village was out numbered but we didn't run we stood are ground against the sound. "He stopped talking to close his eyes to try to handle remembering that day.

"But in the end my village was killed but I lived thanks to the demon inside of me who took over my body, the demon used my body and killed the few sound shinobi that were still fighting." When Seigi was done telling his story Anko pulled him into a hug and was now holding him close to her.

"I here for you my Seigi-kun" Seigi just warped his arms around her lower back holding on to her so close. This is one of the reasons he needed her in his life now because he doesn't want to feel alone without anyone to care about like this.

"Thanks you for telling us what happened but can you leave the office I have other meetings to see now." Tsunade told them and they exited out of the office with her only looking at the window.

"Let's get something to eat already!" Naruto yelled out but Seigi just stared at him because no way he's going eat ramen again.

"But we are not going to eat ramen because I'm getting sick of seeing that stuff." Seigi told him back only to cause Naruto face to turn pale because he can't believe he's being told no ramen.

That is the one food he loved the most and can't see himself living without it at all.

"Then you can't have any Dango!" Seigi just stared at him than at Anko who was ready to kill someone and soon after hearing Naruto tell them that.

"What! NO DANGO WHY NOT! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME YOU DAMN GAKI!" yelled an enraged Anko who loves her dango.

As they keep on fighting over where to eat they now see team eight coming their way and Seigi started to push Naruto towards Kurenai. He wasn't going let Naruto blow his chance for being a chicken like this.

Naruto walked over to Kurenai but his inside were on red because he didn't know how do to this. "Can I talk to alone Kurenai-chan and away from everyone else?" Naruto asked her.

"You three just wait here for me ok?' she asked her team and their nodded to her only now she had to worried about what's going happen with the two of them once they get somewhere alone.

Naruto and Kurenai walked little bit away from them and behind a wall. Kurenai was scared that he didn't want be around her anymore because of that kiss. She didn't want everything to be ruined thanks something like that.

"I just want to tell you that I am happy that I had a chance to kiss you." After he said that he made Kurenai go into shock then she looked at him and put her hands on his cheeks. "_That was the last thing I had thought he was going to tell me."_

"Why is that Naruto? I mean why do you want kiss someone older than you?' She looked at him while her hand stayed on his cheek and began to rub it softly causing him to move closer to her.

"That because I am somewhat in love with you for the last two years, I just didn't realize it until now when we kissed my feelings were screaming at me to tell you that I love you." Once he said that to her, he leaned over and kissed her again.

She didn't fight it instead kissed him back putting her tongue inside his mouth. Their tongues met once more but this time neither one of them wants it to end while their hands just run over each other's bodies.

About ten minutes later her team came looking for her which they can see Naruto and their sensei in a kissing war. Their hands still touching each other all over, Kurenai let him touch her but her hands just held him now close to her.

Hinata was sad and hurt that her sensei is taking away the person that she loves. Each one of them had different feelings to what they are seeing in front of them but the one hurt the most was Hinata.

"_How could you do this to me sensei? I had though you cared about me but you lied just like everyone else. You took away the person I love, I can't believe you!"_Hinata just wanted to yell right now at her sensei.

."_I guess they are truly dating each other, didn't see this one coming and it wasn't even a logical thing either."_Shino just kept staring at his sensei but he knows that it's not his place to interfere with his sensei's personal life

"_I was right about them dating and yet no one believes me? I'm always right about things like this you damn fools."_The hot headed Kiba thought which only caused his ego grow even more as he considered himself a master at these kinds of matters.

Naruto and his goddess see team eight looking at them and Kurenai now wonder what will Hinata do about this. She doesn't want to hurt her but she doesn't want lose the warmth and feeling she has from Naruto neither.

"I have to go for now Naruto-kun but I'll see you tonight when you come home." She about to walk but Naruto stopped her and gave her one last kiss causing her to smile at him.

"I'll see you tonight Kurenai-chan and don't' be late." She gave him one last kiss as well before leaving Naruto standing there staring at her nice ass. Which she noticed and smirked before giving little shake before she takes her team away.


	4. Chapter 4

Dark insomniacs – thank you for thinking it's awesome

Gstarrahhxx72 I'm glad you're happy.

Here is the next chapter and wait two stories updated in the same day? Can't be truth or can it now.

Anyone let me know how you like this chapter and what your thoughts are of it now, don't be shy because I don't bite much.

One last thing for everyone that's making pairing that are rare like that and that's thank you because these kinds of pairing needs more stories and fan arts for them. That why I'm making tons of videos on YouTube just for these kinds of pairings and you may want to check them out there a link to my account on my profile.

Enjoy everyone.

* * *

Kurenai kept on walking away with her team but she does look back once more at Naruto before going out of his sight. He just closed his eyes because he couldn't believe he had finally told her and kissed her again like that.

His heart was still beating out of control but he tried to get it to calm down with no luck because he couldn't believe that he's done what he hope to do. He can't believe he told someone he loved them and she felt the same way for him.

"It looks like you finally did it and now are you happy that you finally did?"" Seigi told his friend proudly because he is proud of Naruto because he had finally had the guts to do something like that. He had a feeling in the end everything would work out and it seems he was right after all.

'I'm glad that I really can be with her but can I ask what is going on with you and our new sensei." Naruto asked teasing his friend but Seigi just gave him a dirty glare because he didn't want talk about that right now with him.

"Well that something." Seigi said nervous trying to come up with how to say this to him because he not used to it either. This isn't something he normal would have done but he doesn't regret it at all either.

"I think we are dating right Seigi-chan or are you too shy to tell your best friend that? Are you shy because you know that I'm great but to be shy over little old me?" Anko teased him only to cause heat to come to his face and look over at her with a smile.

"Yes we are Anko-chan and no I'm not shy you silly woman, now tell me why would you think that way?" He tried to tease her back but the blush made him fail at that because she let out a giggle over towards him.

"I think you mean sensei after all I'm your teacher in the arts of shinobi or did you forget that now?" she scolded him in a playful ton with a hint of flirting but she moved her lips to his neck to bite it somewhat.

"Now that sounds great Anko-sensei and it's a better word to call you. Maybe I should keep calling you that from now on." He teased her while thinking of few dirty things the two of them could be doing.

"Hold on a second now Seigi-kun no I mean don't even start thinking that kind of things, at least not yet." Once he was found out by her about what he was thinking the heat in his stared to grow tenfold which Naruto couldn't help but laugh at.

"I'm sorry Anko-chan and I didn't mean to upset you at all." The guilt showed greatly in his voice to make Anko stare at him before giving him a quick kiss on the lips. Her eyes never left his eyes at all.

"It's ok you don't need to worry because I already have forgiven you my little Seigi-kun." He smiled back to her but Naruto really started to feel left out and didn't want to hang around to bother the two of them and they lovely time together.

"I'll see you two tomorrow at dango place and don't be late!" Naruto yelled over to them while running off to Kurenai's place to wait for her to get done with her team. He wanted to see her soonest he could and to really get away from the two of them.

Being near them just wanted him want to be with Kurenai even more but also he had something to talk to her about. Something that couldn't wait anymore but he wanted to be the one that told her before some random person did.

"Seigi I'm going to take a look around and good luck with your new girlfriend." Tenshi finally spoke up to him then walked off but all three of them had forgotten even was even with them till he said something which caused both Anko and Seigi to look at each other.

"That's fine and don't get lose now. Now Anko-chan would you like to go and get some dangos with me?" she nodded and wrapped her arm around his which then they started to walk over to the dango stand.

Xxx

Tenshi started walking around which doing so he's taking in all the new things to him. New things he would have never though he would ever see in his life thanks to being trapped working for that asshole of a snake.

"Things truly are starting look up ever since you saved my life Seigi thank you. I'll never forget this that you have done for me." Once he found himself near what seem to be a huge black colored stone with names wrote on the stone.

That's when he also seen a beautiful purple hair woman standing next to the black stone in what seems to be anbu gear with her neko mask off. Only though inside his mind was that he wished she would remove that mask right now that covering her face.

He walked up to her and now is standing right behind her while she's kneeling down in front of the stone with a hand over one name. "Are these names on this stone the same names of people that are KIA? Tenshi asked her but his voice was soft to the ears.

She looked over her shoulder at the black hair teenage boy whom she knows that she hasn't seen him at all before. "Yes it is and I was just remembering a dear teammate that died little while ago but I miss him deadly." Tenshi only stared at her but he could see her black eyes so breathtaking to him.

"What is your name if you don't mind me asking that is? If you don't want to tell me that's ok because I can tell by your mask that your part of Anbu." He asked her but he does know he not from this village so it may make her not want give it out.

He knows that Anbu is hidden members because of what his sensei had told him of Konoha but he always wondered why they choice to hide behind masks because truly doesn't matter in world of shinobis.

The reason that he believed that is because sooner or later they will know who you are behind the mask and all the lies and secrets will fall apart. When they do there is high chance you will be all alone because of what the truth is.

"My name is Yugao and you don't need to worry because many people in our village already know who I am. But I would like to know what your name is because I haven't since you in the village?" She looked him over while she talked back to him because she trying to study him and how he will react to what she said to him.

"My name is Tenshi but are you sure you really want me to know your name? I'm not around here at all that why you haven't seen me before." He talked back to her but his voice did show signs of shock that she could pick up on.

The reason he was shocked is because she truly did give him her name even though she's part of Anbu which is something he didn't see coming at all. He did smile because her name truly did fit the purple haired angel in front of him.

"So you truly are new to this village Tenshi-kun? Would you like it if I showed you around then if you want that is?" She offered to him in a sweet and soft voice only for him to stare at her like she was only thing that mattered right now.

"Yes I would like that if you did and I'm here because Seigi saved me. That's why I'm now going to be a genin of this village and it's nice to meet you Yugao-chan." He smiled at her but his eyes still were locked onto her black eyes but she just let a smile come out as well.

"What he did save you from what if you don't mind me asking again?" She wanted to know because not everyday someone becomes a genin like this and in this kind of manner. You could say she's acting her part as a cat with wanting to know.

He showed her the curse mark that on his neck which made her understand just what kind of fate he had before he came here. "He saved me from the hell I had to put up with while being trained under that man."

"I see but do you want go get something to eat and talk there? I would like to talk more with you if you're ok with that." She asked him for two reasons and first one is because she wanted something to eat and second she wanted hear more of this story of his.

He nodded over to her and they started to walk away from the stone together but their eyes never left one another but either of them known why. Deep inside of her she felt guilt that she's looking at someone new already after her lover's death.

Xxx

Naruto is right now walking to his girlfriend's house to wait for her to get home from her team meeting. His mind is filled with her right now that he didn't even care that everyone around him were giving him dirty looks.

"I truly hope that Seigi does tell Kurenai about the thing he is hiding from her, maybe he thinks she will hate him but I know she weren't at all." He smiled to himself but he just looked over to see Kurenai place coming up.

When Naruto finally gets over to the Kurenai house that's when he can see that there is two people standing by the door. He knows who both of them are because they're Kakashi and Asuma which looks like they're also waiting for Kurenai by the guess of fact they by her door like that.

"Hello sensei can you tell me why both of you are here?' Naruto asked them but his sensei looked back at him with his one eye smile. He pointed to Asuma but he did notice Asuma staring at Naruto hard.

"We're the ones that should be asking you the same thing Naruto-kun this is Kurenai's house, so why are you here?" Kakashi asked while going back to reading his orange book in his right hand but his thoughts were something besides thinking of the book. _"__I may just find out if the rumors are true about Kurenai and Naruto dating."_

"I'm just because I need to tell Kurenai something that about my old sensei, her and Seigi" He told them in a worry tone because he doesn't know just how she will react to the news he's going to be telling her soon.

"What just may that be? It can't be too bad as your worrying voices sound like it could be." Asuma asked trying to hide his anger because he also heard the same rumors as Kakashi which is why he's here to find out if it is true by asking her himself.. _"I'm not going let you have Kurenai demon brat, no way in hell am I going to lose to you."_

"I just can't tell you because I'm not the one who should say it. That's because it truly should be Seigi saying it to her" Naruto told them but he moved beside them against the wall only to stare up at Kakashi.

"Come on we won't not tell her and don't worry we promise that we won't right Kakashi?"" Asuma looked over at Kakashi who just simply gave a nod of his head while turning the next page in his book.

He looked at the two of them but he does know they can be trusted because one Kakashi has been his sensei since he started being a shinobi. Asuma is the son of the old man which means he can trust him.

"Well you see my and Seigi old sensei was Drake Yuhi Kurenai half-brother but the thing is the man that raped Kurenai's mother which the reason that Drake was born. That man is the same man that is Seigi's father." He took a breath in order to calm his mind but the two men listening couldn't believe the story so far.

"This same asshole was the one that sealed a demon inside of him but also kicked him out of the village with his mother. Seigi and Drake are half-brothers which Seigi wants to think of himself and Kurenai as half brother and sister." Both of them were shocked even more by the time he finished talking to them.

_"__I'm so going used this to get Kurenai then you're going lost her. You are a fool you damn demon brat."_ Asuma grinned like a madman while thinking of plans to ruin his life and get Kurenai away from him.

Kakashi thoughts had a different path unlike Asuma's thoughts on the matter. _"He was trained by Drake before I trained him but Seigi wants himself and Kurenai to think of each other as half brother and sister, never seen this coming? This could be something good to have in a book maybe"_

"Remember you promised you weren't tell her that I told you all this before he told her right?" They both nodded their heads once more but he just closed his eyes because he hopes they will keep their word on this matter.

_"__I promise Naruto because I am your sensei but a good friend who will one day make up for mistakes I did to you when it came to being your sensei."_ Kakashi looked at him but then back to his orange book.

_"__I don't promise demon brat but you going to lose your love." _Asuma grinned again but trying hide his anger right now. He looked away but he noticed Kakashi staring at him only to shrug it off right away.

Xxx

Two hours later with Seigi and Anko still at the dango stand eating but his eyes look over at her but he had just get done telling her his story about him being Kurenai half-brother also about his past.

A past that was filled with pain thanks too many reasons but she hugged him each time a painful memory showed up but he smiled each time. He truly was glad to her in his life and right now while he talked about the pain of his past to her.

She then told him what he had to do now and that was to tell her now. When they started walking to Anko house they could see team eight nearby that when Anko pushed him over to her. Seigi told her the same story he told Anko which she then she starts to cry but then hugged him to dead much to his own shock.

"So he truly is still alive and you're my new half-brother because I want think that way to just like you do." He gave her a nod of his head before she hugged him again only for Anko to let out a smirk.

"Team eight I'll be seeing you tomorrow morning and don't be late." They nodded then but she started to walk off to her house but she also did want say the good news to her lovely new boyfriend. That had to wait till she went to find him but she had no idea that he be waiting for her to come home for last two hours.

"She looks so happy about the news?' He kissed her neck slowly where the curse mark was but doing that sent chills down her back. She just seems to enjoy being kissed there but her eyes were now locked with his once more.

"Yes she does and if you kept kissing me like that I 'm thinking we may just need a room. I don't think you want everyone to see me naked now do you?" Teasing him more once but only tiny bit of heat came to his cheeks this time.

He looked around but he just smirked to her before he moved his hands to her arms and moving his lips against her own lips claiming them for his own. The kiss started out soft but turned into a heated rough tongue war.

"I guess we do need a room my Anko-chan but you have any ideas on where we should go?" He gently kisses her neck hard while teasing her which she lets out a moan but closed her eyes taking in the feel of his lips against neck once again.

"Now I really think that you have to be right about the room but you need to know that I'm waiting. I'm not ready right now and I really hope that's ok with you?" He nodded to her before he picked her up off her feet in bride way.

"Just because you're waiting to be ready for that does not mean we can't do other things right?" He asked her and only got a nodded of her head. But he was only with that and even better when she rested her head on his shoulder.

He starts walking with her guiding him to her house but with a blush on her soft cheek because this is the first time a man beside her close friends as been to her house. She hoped she didn't leave it a mess again.

Xxx

It's been two hours of talking and eating but Yugao did find out a lot about Tenshi. That he was all alone before that snake asshole took him and did things to him. Like give him the curse mark and ruined his life for a long time but in his mind forever till Seigi saved him.

Angel found out a lot about Yugao as well from the two hours of talking with her. That she is an anbu member which she was also well trained with a ninjato just like he is but also that she was beautiful in so many ways. They said their goodbyes and said to meet again here tomorrow at seven pm.

_"__My life is really changing for the best and it's all thanks to you Seigi" _Angel started heading to the place where he and Seigi are sharing but which Seigi never comes home to sleep. He does often wonder just where hell he goes to.

Xxx

Naruto and the two other men can now see Kurenai coming to them. "_Why are Kakashi and Asuma here? What kind of reason would bring them to my house together like that? I know why Naruto-kun is here but why them."_ She let out a giggle when she looked at Naruto trying hiding his blush on his face because she just found it adorable.

"Can you please tell me why are you two here? It's not like every day I see you two at my door step like this." But that's when she was cut off by Asuma because he had kissed her on the lips and try putting his tongue in her mouth.

That's when she bit his tongue so he would end the kiss but also kicked him right in the balls causing him fall on his knees in pain. Naruto wanted to kill Asuma right now or a less hurt him so he was near death.

Kurenai could see how pissed Naruto was which make her more pissed then him at Asuma who is right now holding his balls. She didn't want be kissed by anyone but the person she loyal to not someone that tired force a kiss on her.

"WHY IN HELL DID YOU JUST DO THAT FOR?!" Yelled a royal pissed off red eye woman who was right now pissed at her friend. A friend she thought of as a close one but now she starting to think if he really is a friend or a creep at this point now.

"That because you should be with someone batter and not a demon kid who kept something from you." After he said that he told her the story which made Naruto want to run away right now to hide from her wrath.

After hear the story she walked over to Naruto which she kissed him on the lips to shock him big time but as their kiss went on she moved her tongue to his lips which he gladly opened for her to let her in.

The kiss lasted for about good two minutes more of tongue war with each other but the end the kiss which left both Kakashi shocked that it was true and Asuma pissed to a new level of anger for him.

"I know all about that because Seigi told me little while ago but Naruto you don't need be worry because I'm not mad at you Naruto-kun." She looked back over at Asuma with cold eyes but also pissed off ones at that.

"Don't ever call him a demon again do you hear me Asuma? I thought of you as a friend but now because how you just acted, there no way I'll call you my friend again." He couldn't believe what was happening in front of him but she looked back over to her boyfriend.

She smiled at Naruto then the both of them walked inside her place after they walked inside she closed the door on both Kakashi and Asuma. "Why did she do that? Why does she want be with the demon brat! Why dammit!"

"I told you that you will not get what you want Asuma and you just ruined a good friendship by thinking and calling him a demon." Kakashi looked at his ex-friend and started to walk away because he will not be friends with someone that hated his student.

"Don't tell me your going start hating me to? Damn that demon, I'm going make him regret and pay for this." He got to his feet finally and started to walk away slowly thanks to the pain in his lower part from the kick by Kurenai.

Inside the house with both of them who are now in the middle of a long hot kiss. The kiss only ended because they both needed to come up for air with smiling on their faces. She moved her lips back to him for a quick kiss.

"Kurenai-chan I love you. I truly love you." He moved his head onto of her but her eyes stare at him with a loving look to them. Unlike just few minutes ago when her eyes were filled with anger now they filled with love for him.

"I love you to Naruto-kun and I'll always love you no matter what so no more worrying about what I may do ok?" She kissed his neck but she could see him nod his head to her only for her to move her finger to his cheek rubbing his whiskers.

"How about we just go lay down together on your bed is that ok?" He asked her as he's looking into her eyes but she looked away at first then looked back. She didn't know what he was planning on doing with her just yet.

"Yes but you know that I am still." Before she could get done saying it he nodded and led her to the bedroom. Once their get there he laid her down and lay beside her but she was shocked at first he didn't try anything but also glad he didn't.

"Let me ask you something Kurenai-chan what your plans for later in your life? I would like to hear them if you don't mind." He asked his love that lying down beside him with her head now on his neck.

He moved his hands to her long hair to start playing with but he moved one hand down her chest to her belly before moving back up to her neck then lips. She giggle throughout the whole time but once she stop she looked deep into his eyes before her lips finally moved to speak.

"To tell you the truth Naru-kun I have been thinking of having a family one day and maybe even few kids not just one." She smiled after saying that to him which he slowly and softly kissed her lips.

Once the kiss ended he whispered into her ear softly "Maybe we can start making one someday soon but only when you're ready for that and want to." Hearing that come out of his mouth turned her red in the face because he really would want a family with her.

"I need to ask you something big and that's do you mind if my little sister moved in with us? I need to ask because the two graves I was at was my mother and father that dead few weeks ago. Which now she has nowhere else to go also she only six years old." Naruto kissed her lips once she gets done because he can see that she had tearing coming down her face.

He wiped away her tears before staring at her before the last thing he ever wanted was for her to cry anymore tears. He never wanted to see her sad because he knows it's his job to keep her happy no matter what.

"You don't need to ask me because I want you be with your sister. It's fine with me so you don't need to worry. I'll always be here for you and now I will be here for your sister to no matter what." He pulled her into a loving embracer but she couldn't help but smile once again. That was because of his words touched her heart and she could tell by his voice he meant every single one of them.

"She'll be here tomorrow morning but I need to tell her about you so please stay the night. I also want you to stay the night as well because I want you close by right now thanks to all that been happening to me" He nodded his head to her but even if she didn't ask him he would be here for her no matter what.

"I told you what my plans for the future are but tell me just what are your plans Naruto-kun?" she asked him in a kind and loving voice.

"I really want first is to be a great father with you as the mother." His tease hit hard because her cheeks now show a huge blush forming only for him to smirk. He gave her a kiss on the lips because he did mean what he had just told her.

"My second goal in life is that I want to be the next Hokage but my last plan is to make my old sensei proud of me. That is something I truly want to do but I know it will be hard to do as well right now." She smiled at him still wanting to be the next Hokage because she heard him say that so many times in the past.

The last part of his goal did shock her pretty well because she truly didn't know why he would want to make her brother proud of him. _"Why does he want my brother be proud of him so much? Was my brother that great of a sensei to him that he would want to work so hard just to see him proud of him?"_

"why do you want him be proud of you?' She asked him but her mind was still trying to figure it out on her own but her eyes stare at his blue soft eyes. She didn't know why but she truly wanted to know just why as well.

"That's because he the one that trained me in the way of the sword that the reason why I fought against Zabuza one of the seven mist swordsmen on the mission of waves. Kakashi-sensei told us to let him handle it but he was a swordsman so I charged in because of my pride of a sword fighter. "He let out a laugh but she giggle with him but she was glad he didn't die that day against someone like Zabuza

"I truly want to be the best swordsman so Drake will be proud of me because he the one that trained me. I know it is a silly reason but it's my reason to get stronger but also to protect that ones I care about." After he finished talking she was shocked at the reasons then she started kissing him on the lips.

"I know that he is proud of you because I am proud of you." She moved her head to his chest with a smile on her face. He wrapped his arms around her lower back then slowly started to fall asleep alongside his love.


End file.
